witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood and Wine
Blood and Wine is the second add-on adventure for The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Announced on April 7th, 2015, along with Hearts of Stone, it will be released on May 31, 2016 for all three platforms: PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Official Twitter post, last visited April 15, 2016. Official statement : ''Blood and wine, a 30-hour-plus tale that will introduce the all-new in-game region of Toussaint, will take Geralt to a land untainted by war, where an atmosphere of carefree indulgence and knightly ritual masks an ancient, bloody secret. ''Hearts of Stone & Blood and Wine, two massive expansions for The Witcher 3, last visited April 7th, 2015. : ''Become professional monster slayer Geralt of Rivia and explore Toussaint, a remote land untouched by war, where you will unravel the horrifying secret behind a beast terrorizing the kingdom. With all trails leading to dead ends, only a witcher can solve the mystery and survive the evil lurking in the night. Introducing an entirely new realm to traverse, new characters and monsters, Blood and Wine is a 30+ hour adventure full of dark deeds, unexpected twists, romance and deceit. ''Fact Sheet – The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt – Blood and Wine, given out at the Berlin reveal invitational Features * Explore an entirely new part of The Witcher’s vast open world – the land of wine, Toussaint. * Embark on over 30 hours of new adventures and discover a land unlike anything you’ve seen in Wild Hunt or Hearts of Stone. * Visit new points of interest and set out on new side-quests in a realm rivalling No Man’s Land or Novigrad in size. * Kick back and relax in your very own vineyard, a real home away from home. * Hunt down an elusive beast terrorizing the kingdom. * Unravel the mystery of the strange killings – investigate a series of brutal murders and decipher the pattern to predict who’s going to die next. * Discover the dirty secrets of Toussaint’s capital, Beauclair – explore the city by day, ask questions by night. * Use new gear, items, and combine them with your skill to slay monsters never before seen in the series. * Embark on your final quest in a world still brimming with things to do. * Visit a world of fairytales gone wrong and battle surreal creatures you know from children’s tales and books. * Dye witcher armors in different colors thanks to an all-new game mechanic. * Take on knights in a grand tourney to show your true fighting skill, or set out to discover the gruesome mystery behind a spoon-collecting creature known as a wight. * Team up with powerful allies to take down the beast terrorizing the kingdom, or turn a blind eye to what’s going on and play Gwent with an all-new Skellige deck. * Meet Regis. Gameplay Gameplay The new region of Toussaint has never before been seen in The Witcher series and contains: * Over 90 new quests. * Over 40 new points of interest. * Over 30 hours of new adventures. * Dynamic Point of Interest system – interacting with the main POI of a given area will affect adjacent points of interest (e.g. killing bandits in their main hideout located in a ruined castle will affect the number of enemies in surrounding camps). * 14000 lines of dialogue (Hearts of Stone had 6000 lines). * 100 individual pieces of armour (this includes new witcher sets). * More than 30 new weapons. * More than 20 new monsters. * New Game + maximum level increased to 100. * All new armour dye mechanic – every piece of witcher gear can have its color changed by using a dye. Dyes can be obtained in various ways: they can be bought from the new dye merchant; crafted from a recipe; dropped as loot. Dyes can only be obtained in Toussaint. Mutations 12 new game-changing abilities. Obtained through new research mechanics. Their true potential can be unlocked by playing NG+ mode. Example mutations: * A sign can land critical hits. Enemies killed with a critical hit from a sign explode. * Instead of dying, the Player is healed and gets damage immunity. * Opponents knocked down by AARD freeze and die instantly. Opponents that were not knocked down become frozen. User interface The user interface (UI) has been greatly redesigned: Character panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Character_OLD_RGB.png|Current Character panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Character_NEW_RGB.png|Redesigned Character panel Crafting panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Crafting_OLD_RGB.png|Current Crafting panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Crafting_NEW_RGB.png|Redesigned Crafting panel Inventory panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Inventory_OLD_RGB.png|Current Inventory panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Inventory_NEW_RGB.png|Redesigned Inventory panel Shops The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Shop_OLD_RGB.png|Current shop interface The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Shop_NEW_RGB.png|Redesigned shop interface Statistics panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Statistics_OLD_RGB.png|Current Statistics panel The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_Statistics_NEW_RGB.png|Redesigned Statistics panel Quests For a complete list of the quests in the expansion, see: Blood and Wine quests. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - Blood & Wine Developer Diary File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - Blood and Wine (teaser trailer) File:The Witcher 3 GDC Dialogues slide from Toussaint Gallery Hungry for more materials? See the rest of screenshots and look into concept arts! Anna_Henrietta_and_her_entourage.png|Anna Henrietta and her entourage The_Scolopendromorph_--_its_harder_to_kill_than_to_pronounce_its_name.png|Geralt encounters Scolopendromorphs Beauclair_is_all_kinds_of_fancy.png|A Beauclair feast I_think_were_not_in_Novigrad_anymore.png|Lost in a fairytale world Toussaint_is_full_of_places_just_waiting_to_be_discovered.png|The outskirts of Toussaint Tw3 BW Need a hand RGB EN.png|Geralt doing autopsy Tw3 expansion pack baw.jpg|Placeholder image Baw-info.jpg|First screenshot showing Beauclair Baw-info2.jpg|First screenshot showing some vineyard Tw3 expansion baw at gdc 2016-03.jpg|CDPR team wearing T-shirts with first appearance of the logo at the Game Developers Convention 2016 Notes & references pl:Wiedźmin 3: Krew i Wino ru:Кровь и Вино uk:Кров і Вино Category:The Witcher 3 Expansions Category:Blood and Wine